Kassatsu
by Sutoomu
Summary: Kassatsu, a group of friends, has lost a member and become depressed. Then, a spirit psychic appears, and suddenly there is a chance of bringing Solo back to life. But how much will it cost...?
1. Kassatsu

Introducing another fanfic, and this one's rather cool. I've got it almost all planned out,a nd quite a few chappies already written to post. I don't want to babble, 'cause I want you to read, so continue on. Just gotta do the D-claimer...I'm only doin' it once, since doin' it all the time annoys the hell out o' me!

Disclaimer: I, Sutoomu(Storm), do NOT own Gundam Wing in any way. None at all. This fanfiction was made purely for fun and does not get me money in any way. Besides, it's not as thought I have any money to be sued for...

Now read on and enjoy my lovely fic. At least, I hope it's lovely. And review after.

* * *

Kassatsu-Life or Death

Storm

In a certain school, one Shiann High School, there resides a small gang. So very small, one would more call it a group. But this group of four is different from the others, very much so. While other groups are formed out of friendship, or a common interest, or a single purpose, this group was created out of dark pasts and current situations. They formed because of their pasts and present, and friendship was created between them, more so between a few than others. They are the group simply known as Kassatsu by the students, which meant Life or Death. The students call them this because of rumours and gossip and some eyewitness accounts, knowing none of the true facts because of the extreme secrecy of the four. The students will never know how close the name hit the mark.

Each of the four members of Kassatsu had a nickname which they were called in certain...situations. Heero Yuy, considered number 01 of Kassatsu, was called Shikyaku, which meant Assassin. Duo Maxwell, number 02 and the wierdest person to be in Kassatsu, was known as Shinigami, the God of Death. Trowa Barton, the silent enigma of Kassatsu and number 03, was called Nanashi, which meant Nameless. And Wufei Chang, number 05, was called Ryuujin, the Dragon King. The names had been given by the group themselves, for specific reasons known only to them. The students only knew that when they started calling each other by their nicks, clear out!

You may be wondering why we have numbers 01, 02, 03, and 05. 04 is missing. The answer to this is simple. Kassatsu used to consist of five members a half year ago. 04, Solo Maxwell, died mysteriously at school suddenly. The students were told he had a heart attack-at age seventeen- but the members knew it was by darker methods. They knew it, and they still mourned him, none more so than his younger brother, Duo, and Wufei.

The now four members met every lunch and break and free period, spending their time with each other and no one else, except a few special people. Duo was the only one who would actually have a conversation with anyone else, what with being the happy, go lucky, friendly guy he was. Perhaps I should explain about these boys...

Heero Yuy, age seventeen and a junior, was the coldest and most suited member for Kassatsu. He had dark, Prussian blue eyes, which were always hard as stone, cold as ice to any non Kassatsus'. His chocolate brown hair was messy and unkempt, which only added to the attraction and aura of danger surrounding him. He normally wore plain black spandex shorts and a loose, olive green tank top, which let his arms bared, his hardened muscles visible as another token of danger. He was slim and slender, as were all the boys, unnormally so. He didn't speak very much, being asocial and unfriendly, normally replying to people with either silence or a simple 'hn', or, at times, 'Omae o korosu', which meant 'I'll kill you'. Duo, though would tell you that Heero didn't have a simple 'hn'. Duo would explain how Heero's 'hn's meant many things. Only Duo knew what the 'hn's ever meant, of course, because he was Heero's lover and had an inner bond with the cold boy. Heero spoke many small words in japanese, since he was half japanese, half not, but generally kept to english for everyones sakes.

Duo Maxwell, younger brother of the now deceased Solo Maxwell, age sixteen, a sophomore, and a general go getter. He was always wearing a smile or laughing, always optimistic. His deep violet eyes which just drew people in sparkled with mischief every now and then, as well as being shadowed with death. He wore black clothes, always, in an odd priest style with a cross hanging around his neck at all times, both tokens of his younger life. He and Solo had both been raised in the Maxwell Church Orphanage, where he got his surname. The orpanage was later destroyed in some odd terrorist strike, Duo and Solo being the only survivors by luck. After Solo died, Duo began to become less friendly, but he still held onto his optimisticness for survival from depression and despair. But the most interesting thing about Duo Maxwell was the three foot long braid he possessed. It hung just past his hips, always braided with a black band at the end, and it was said he had never cut it.

Trowa Barton, age seventeen and a junior, was the quietest guy in Shiann. Some would say the quietest guy in Surellin, the large town they lived in, if it wasn't for Graegori, the deaf mute. Trowa rarely spoke, only when there was a purpose for his words. He had a completely expressionless face, by his own choice. He was rarely surprised or awed or angered, or, at least, he never showed it. He had an excellent control on his emotions. So excellent some might wonder if he even had any, or if he had just given up on the world and didn't care anymore. That was untrue, however, because Trowa's emerald green eyes were sharp and clear and wise beyond his years. One of them was always covered by the large bang which hung over one half of his face at all times. The rest of his cinnamon colored hair was tidy and neat, short. He normally wore a turtleneck and jeans, and always something around his neck to hide it, for a reason even the other members were hazy about.

Wufei Chang was chinese, with deep, raven black hair pulled back into a tight ponytail at the base of his head and onyx black eyes which flashed with fire when he was angered. He was sixteen, a sophomore like Duo, and the two of them normally didn't get along. Duo's unscholarly habits and trouble making and pranks irritated Wufei greatly, who was a serious scholar, as well as a martial arts master. Wufei preferred to meditate, and Duo's habits generally got on his nerves. But these two actually had an unbreakable bond through Solo. Duo was Solo's brother, and Wufei had been Solo's lover. Wufei normally wore loose white chinese style pants, with a tanktop and white nehru jacket to his knees. After Solo died, he had started wearing a black version, and hadn't changed back. Wufei was a straight A student before Solo's death, but now it seemed he didn't care anymore.

Everything had changed when Solo died. Duo never started a conversation anymore, and the bright light of happiness in his eyes was dimmed. His violet eyes weren't bright anymore, instead shadowed by pain and loss. Heero had become even more cold than he had been before, which was now as cold as the ice of Antartica. Trowa rarely smiled before, but he never smiled now. And Wufei seemed to just stop caring. The group had gone darker than ever with Solo's demise. It was as though they were seperating themselves from reality and the world, creating their own world, consisting of just them.

But, one fateful day, their little fantasy world was broken with a new arrival.

_"Must you go, Quatre?"_

_Quatre's light blue, silver eyes met his sister's. "I have to, Iria," he said quietly, almost a whisper. "I can't stay here any longer. They're getting close to me, and I won't let them hurt you. You're in danger when you're with me." His eyes dropped away to the floor sadly._

_"Nonsense, Quatre," Iria consoled him, lifting his chin and stroking her only brother's cheek lovingly. "I want to be with you, little brother. I've nearly lost you so many times. Besides," she pushed him teasingly. "Who better to protect me than you?"_

_"I can protect you better if I go, Iria," Quatre stated, his mind made up. _

_"You can't go!" Iria scowled. "I won't let you. I'll lock you in your room and starve you until you stay." She crossed her arms. Quatre smiled at her antics, even though he knew she was serious._

_"You can't control me, Iria," he said. "No one can. I'm a danger to myself and everyone around me. I have to start over, start a new life."_

_"At least tell me where you're going?" she pleaded, knowing he was entirely correct. "What kind of sister would I be if I let my little brother go off alone? You could get killed!"_

_"I will be killed if I stay here, Iria," Quatre said firmly. "And you will, too, if I tell you. You can't fight them!"_

_"But, Quatre...," Iria whispered, a tear dropping down her smooth cheek. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "You're fifteen, and look what you have to go through..."_

_"It's my burden, Iria," Quatre said. "And I have to handle it alone. I'll come visit you, I promise." He pecked her cheek with a kiss as they embraced in a last hug, then stepped into the car waiting for him. _

_"I love you, Quatre, little brother," iria said as he rolled the window down, kissing her fingertips and placing the on his cheek. "I'll miss you."_

_"I'll miss you, too, Iria," Quatre replied. "I love you, sister dearest," he said, using his term for her. _

_"Stay safe."_

_"I will...," Quatre replied loudly as the car began to drive away. He waved until Iria was out of sight, then sighed and relaxed his head into the leather seat. "I'll try, Iria. I will try...I wish you knew why I had to leave for real..." Quatre's eyes became glazed as he stared out the window at nothing. "It's calling me..."_

* * *

I forgot to say please. So review PLEASE! I like to be nice and kind. And if you review, I'll check out your stories, and review every one I read, and I'll review every chapter of the good ones! Unless I forget because I'm so busy going to the next chappie. Anyways, that was chapter one of Kassatsu, hope you like it so far, and read on. 


	2. Find Duo

Here is the second chappie. Things are just gettin' started in this one. Basically, I have a few chapters written, so I'm just postin' them in succesion. (Did I spell that right? I didn't did I...oh well!) Anyways, read on and review after, please! (I remembered the please, yay!) Oh, and if you like it, then say WOOT in the review. I'll know it's good, then.

* * *

Kassatsu-Life or Death

Storm

Quatre instinctively reached out for something to balance himself again as a student charged past him, knocking his shoulder. He set a hand against the wall and found his solid footing easily, then closed his eyes tight to keep from glaring at the student, who he knew was chuckling with his friends about almost knocking over the new kid. Quatre had been fighting to keep hold of his temper as one after another of the larger jocks and such knocked into him, laughing. They thought they could get away with it, since Quatre was of smaller build than average. But if only they knew how much he could hurt them. That was why Quatre always kept from glaring at them. Even a glare from Quatre could alter their minds. It was a good thing Quatre was born with an amiable, friendly attitude, or so many in the world would be different because of him.

This was Quatre's first day in his new school, his new life. Generally, he wouldn't dare go to school, since it made a record of him and that made tracking him slightly easier. Normally, he would just be tutored by the Maguanacs and Rashid to keep up with his educational level as they moved from place to place. But, for some un-normal reason, something inside Quatre had told him to stop and stay in this small town, this place called Shiann. Rashid hadn't neccesarily approved of that plan, and he had argued and protested loudly when Quatre told them he was going to go to school. Quatre had never been to a school before, and Rashid dissaproved of him starting suddenly in high school, saying Quatre hadn't had enough outside contact with people his own age. Quatre had agreed that was true, but stated he was going anyways.

He didn't tell them why he had truly stopped in Shiann, or why he was going to school. School wasn't something he overly wanted to try, himself. But the thing...whatever had been calling him...the feeling that had made him leave Iria when there was no immediate danger told him to stop in this town and go to this school. It was like a hunch, only Quatre didn't get hunches. He got feelings. His heart told him what to do, and when his heart spoke to him, he listened. His feelings had saved his life many times. As had the Maguanacs, who he owed everything to. He didn't like making the Maguanacs uncomfortable with the situation, but he couldn't deny his heart.

So Quatre was enrolled immediately and was now trying to make his way to his locker. He had suffered through homeroom, a rather time wasting period in his opinion, and then gone through three classes. Mathematics, Language Arts, and Science. He had whirled through all three of them, even though he was a month behind. The Maguanacs were excellent tutors. Lunch had come, and he had no clue what to do with it. He knew no one here and wasn't about to voluntarily make friends, as he didn't know how long he would be here. And the Maguanacs and his family had been his only friends all his life. He didn't really know how to make friends. He knew how to start a conversation and be polite, but he had only ever made aquaintances, never friends. Quatre searched himself for the reason why he was here. It didn't seem half what he thought it would be. And his feelings had told him nothing more since two days ago, when he put in his enrollment papers.

_"Duo Maxwell..."_

Quatre blinked and looked around at who had said the name. He was sure it had been spoken to him. He knew it was spoken to him, his heart told him so. So who had said it.

_"Find Duo Maxwell..."_

Whoever it was, they were being very sneaky. Quatre's eyes scanned the crowd, the faint blue blending in well with the silver as he used his empathy to reach out. No one was looking at him, and he couldn't sense anyone thinking or paying attention to him. This person who had spoken must have been very good to avoid Quatre's empathic reading. Which inclined he knew about Quatre.

_"Find Duo Maxwell...please..."_

Whoever it was, they sounded desperate, and Quatre knew in his heart that he should help him. He would find Duo Maxwell for this person speaking to him. His feelings were nudging him to find this Duo. He set a hand on the arm of the first person closest to him.

"Do you know where I can find Duo Maxwell?" he asked kindly.

The boy he had touched turned to face him and made a confused look. "Who?"

"Duo Maxwell," Quatre repeated. "I have to find him."

"You want Duo Maxwell?" the boy gaped. "Why in the world would you want to find Shinigami?"

"Shinigami?" Quatre frowned. "Who's Shinigami?"

_"Shinigami is Duo Maxwell...,"_ the voice said to Quatre.

The boy Quatre had spoken to cleared his throat to cover a laugh, then his friend nudged him from behind, a mischievious glint in both their eyes. "Uh, Shinigami's no one," the boy repleid to Quatre. "Sorry, I thought you meant someone else. If you want Duo Maxwell then you'll have to find Hilde Schbeiker first. She's the only one who ever knows where Duo is. I think she's in the cafeteria. She's got real short, navy blue hair and is dressed kind of tomboyish. That's how you'll know her."

"Thank you," Quatre said, stepping away. He heard the two boys burst into snickers and chuckles, and he knew they thought that the fact he supposedly didn't know who Shinigami was was funny. He could read them like an open book, and all they were looking for was amusement at the cost of others. Well, Quatre Raberba Winner would not be supplying their amusement tonight.

He stepped into the cafeteria and was stopped by the traffic jam of students at the doors.

_"Find Duo! Please!" _

Quatre knew whoever was behind the voice...whoever was speaking to him was in a hurry. He had also deduced by now that the voice wasn't human. Whoever was talking to him was a spirit. Normally, Quatre would have blocked the spirit out immediately once he knew it wasn't human, but this time his feelings were in tune with the voice. He had to find Duo Maxwell. Quatre softly reached out with his empathy, hinting and nudging the student's minds ever so gently so they parted one by one as he passed to let him through easily. Some might think this odd if they witnessed it, a bunch of hungry students making an easy way for the new, innocent kid in school. But they would most likely dismiss it a moment later as something new caught their attention. That was how the average mind worked.

Quatre passed through the traffic jam at the doors andinto the much less crowded table area of the cafeteria. His eyes scanned the crowd quickly, noticing every detail about every student his eyes passed. His eyes stopped and sharpened as they landed on a girl standing by the corner table with a few other girls and guys. Very short, navy blue hair, baggy tomboy jeans. Hilde Schbeiker. Quatre expertly weaved his way through the students with trays of food and visiting and appeared by Hilde's side a half minute after he saw her.

"Hilde Schbeiker?"

The girl turned to himw ith a cocky, sideways grin and replied. "Yeah, that's me. What'cha want, new kid?"

Quatre wondered why everyone knew he was the new kid. It got kind of annoying. "I'm looking for Duo Maxwell. Someone told me you'd know where he is."

"Well, I do know where he is, but I can't tell you. Kassatsu doesn't like being disturbed at lunch," Hilde chuckled. "You'd probably wind up with a broken leg or something." Kassatsu?

_"Kassatsu is the name of Duo's group of best friends," _the voice answered for Quatre. _"Find Kassatsu. Find Duo!"_

"I really, really need to talk to him," Quatre insisted. "It's urgent."

"Leave the matter with me, blondie, and I'll pass it on to them. I'm unofficially Kassatsu's secretary, you could say," Hilde turned to face him, putting the group of students she had been laughing with to her back, a sign they knew. They all sat down at the table and talked away amongst themselves, leaving Hilde and Quatre in relative privacy.

Why did they all cal him blondie? His hair wasn't entirely blonde...Quatre sighed and bit his tongue for a second to keep a sharp reply in check. "I can't leave a message. I have to talk to Duo personally, and right now." Quatre put great emphasis in his words, with a hint of empathic persuasion. The voice was desperate and in a hurry, or maybe it just wanted to find Duo really badly. Whatever the reason, Quatre wasn't going to be kept from finding this Duo person.

Hilde hesitated, obviously confused from Quatre's persuasion methods. It tended to befuddle the brain for a moment or two. "I don't know...I can't..."

"Please!" Quatre begged, putting on his best innocent eyes.

Hilde locked eyes with his own eyes, then sighed and passed a hand over her eyes. "Fine, fine, whatever," she waved a hand. Quatre suspected she hated being confused. "He's...uh, he's in the, um...the, the Science Lab. Yeah, that's where they went today. Funny how I can't seem to think clearly right now."

Quatre thanked her quickly and bolted from the cafeteria, glad he had already done Science today. He knew where the Science Lab was, which would speed up finding Duo. He faintly heard Hilde yelling at him, or maybe just yelling at someone. She would still be somewhat confused. Quatre took the time headng for the Science Lab to truly speak to the spirit.

Who are you?

_"Find Duo..."_

I'm finding Duo! Now who are you? There was a silence inside Quatre's mind.

_"My name is Solo."_

Nice to have you in my head, Solo. I assume you know who I am, since you're the one in my head.

_"You are Quatre Raberba Winner. It's nice to be in your head, though it's a little crowded and dusty."_ There was a faint chuckling, and Quatre couldn't help but let a small smile onto his lips.

Good. A spirit with a sense of humor. Now maybe I won't be so bored all the time.

_"You won't be bored or lonely with me here, now."_

Quatre rolled his eyes, remembering about how any spirits he shared his mind with could read his thoughts just as he could hear their words. How long will you be renting room with my brain? he asked. You know, generally I would have kicked you out the moment I knew you were a spirit...

_"...but your feelings told you to trust me."_ Quatre would bet anything that, had Solo still been human, he would have been smiling. _"And I'm to remember you can kick me out at any time since you're more powerful than me."_

Stop reading my mind! Quatre laughed, then realized he was at the door to the Science Lab. The halls were always empty at lunch, with only a few rare students who either needed to catch up on extra school or get something from lockers. Right now, it was as empty as a desert, with a scrunched up paper being blown across the hallway by the fans just like a tumbleweed to add to the scene.

Quatre stared at the door for a few moments, unsure of what to do now. Solo answered that easily for Quatre, who seemed to have lost some reasoning powers while he was joking with Solo.

_"Knock, Quatre. Knock and find Duo..."_

Why is finding Duo so urgent? Quatre asked, but knocked even as he did, leaving the question without time for answer.

The door was jerked open by a scowling Chinese boy, who looked about a year older than Quatre's fifteen years.

_"Wufei..." _Solo's voice sounded pained and joyful at the same time.

Wufei looked at Quatre and scowled harder. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Quatre Ra..."

_"Just first name!"_ Solo warned. _"Say you're new."_

"Quatre. I'm Quatre. I'm new to Shiann High."

"What do you want?" Wufei's scowl faded a bit as he sighed, obviously thinking Quatre was just some poor, lost freshman."

"I have to speak to Duo Maxwell," Quatre replied. "It's very urgent." Isn't it?

_"Yes. Find Duo!"_

Wufei rubbed his temple with one hand and stepped aside, swinging the door all the way open. "Duo! There's a freshman here for you." Quatre stepped into the room. The window blinds had been shut and the light off, so it was very shadowed inside. His gaze landed on a boy sitting on the floor with messy hair first, who looked at him with the coldest eyes he had ever met.

_"Heero..."_

Quatre's gaze then spotted a figure sitting on a table with his back leaning against the wall, his arms wrapped around his knees. He had the oddest hairstyle, with bangs hanging across the entire side of his face, leaving one eye covered. His eyes rose to meet Quatre's, and Quatre was sure something wet was glittering...

_"Trowa..."_

"Damnit, Hilde talks too much...," Quatre turned to see a boy with a three foot long braid, the longest hair he had ever seen, hop off a stool and walk towards him. "You want me?" Even in the shadowed room, Quatre could tell the boy's eyes color was a deep, captivating violet. Violet eyes...

_"Duo!" _Quatre suddenly felt an incredible urge to hug Duo tightly and start crying, then realized it wasn't his urge, it was Solo's.

These must have been your friends. Quatre said sadly, feeling empathy for the spirit.

"Yes, I do," Quatre replied to Duo. "I've been looking for you the past half hour."

"Why?"

Quatre blinked at this question. He wasn't expecting it. "I..uh, I don't know." Well, that got him extremely skeptical looks. What was he supposed to tell them, that he could speak with spirits? That their dead friend wanted to see them?

_"Yes. I want to see them. I want to talk to them."_

You can't. You're a spirit.

_"I can talk through you..."_

NO! Quatre said firmly. You are not going to possess me. I won't let you do that.

Quatre was sure he heard Solo sigh. _"Well, then...can you talk for me?"_

Quatre thought for a moment, then agreed. Tell me what to say, Solo. You got me into this mess, you get me out, and do it without revealing my powers or making everyone think I'm crazy or hurting anyone. I just got to Surellin. I don't want to leave yet.

_"I won't let you down, kid," _Solo said. _"I'll help you know what to say."_

"Look," Duo ran a hand through his bangs with a sigh. "Do you want something, or not? 'Cause if you don't, leave."

"I don't want something," Quatre replied, Solo's spirit influencing his own a bit. "But someone else does."

"Who?"

"So..." Quatre paused. Should we really be so bold?

_"Trust me!"_

"Who wants what, kid?" Duo asked.

"Solo," Quatre replied. "Solo wanted to see you and speak with you."

"Solo...," Duo's eyes got wide, then narrowed angrily. "What the hell are you playing at!"

* * *

And that's the second chappie. Oooh, Duo's pissed, continue on to see what happens! But first review, pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaassssssseeeeee!


	3. Solo?

This is the third chappie. I hope this story is good. I really have no clue, since I'm posting these first few one after the another, and there's no time for me to get reviews and...I just noticed I type really fast when I know what I want to write. Anyways, read on and enjoy, hopefully. And Review after please!

* * *

Kassatsu-Life or Death

Storm

"Who wants what, kid?" Duo asked.

"Solo," Quatre replied. "Solo wanted to see you and speak with you."

"Solo...," Duo's eyes got wide, then narrowed angrily. "What the hell are you playing at!" Heero stood up, and he and Wufei both stood beside Duo, both glaring at Quatre. Trowa leaned forward as though interested, yet his eyes spoke danger.

"Solo told me to find you," Quatre replied. "He told me who you are. You're Heero, and Wufei, and Trowa," he pointed at each as he said their names. "And you're Duo Maxwell. All together you're Kassatsu, whatever that is, and Duo is Shinigami as well as Duo. And Solo told me to find Duo Maxwell, and he sounded really urgent, so I did."

Duo suddenly sprinted forward and grabbed Quatre's collar, pushing him back hard against the wall. "Who the hell put you up to this! Huh? Who? Damn assholes and thier jokes. Get a life! It's not funny. Stop making jokes over Solo's death!"

"I..I'm not," Quatre croaked out, trying to breathe as Duo's arm pressed against his windpipe. "No one...no one put me up to this. Solo..." Quatre gasped-well, as best he could with his breath cut off-as Duo pushed harder.

"Shut up!" Duo yelled. "Just shut up!" Duo suddenly let go and fell back, tears streaming from his eyes. "Solo's dead! He's dead, you hear me?" Heero's arms wrapped around Duo's waist as the braided boy sunk to the floor in anguish. Quatre held a hand to his heart as the wave of Duo's pain and sorrow flowed over him. He closed his eyes. He hated this! He knew this wasn't a good idea, being so bold. Now he had caused more anguish and pain and sadness.

Quatre drew a sharp intake of breath as a cold metal was suddenly felt against his neck. He slowly opened his eyes, staying extremely still, and met Wufei's onyx black eyes. Wufei's eyes were hard as stone, yet burning with a rage uncontrollable. It was a wonder the chinese boy wasn't shaking in anger. Quatre felt the anger and pain from all of them, and understood why the knife was at his throat.

"No one messes with Kassatsu," Wufei growled. "And no one," the blade bit a bit deeper, drawing a snick of blood. "No one dishonors the memory of Solo Maxwell! Not while we are still alive. Now who put you up to this?" It was said calmly, with the silent promise of death.

Maxwell...? He'sDuo's brother!

"Nobody put me up to this...," Quatre winced as the blade bit even deeper. The blood was trickling down his neck and into his shirt now. He was going to die. There was no way he could get them to believe him, no way at all. He was going to die at the hands of four dark boys secretly seeking revenge for the death of a loved one. He wasn't going to die from his constant pursuers, from the people...from the things he had to run from in the night. He was going to die because he decided to let a spirit in for once.

_"There is a way to make them believe you, Quatre. There is a way..."_

"NO!" Quatre yelled, both mentally and verbally as Solo attacked. Wufei quickly snatched the knife away to keep from killing the blonde boy before he wished to as Quatre bucked and convulsed violently, fighting for control of his spirit. But Solo's surprise attack was too strong for the stunned spirit psychic, and he lost control quickly, though not easily, lying still on the floor.

"What...what the hell?" Duo swallowed, staring wide and wet eyed at Quatre's still, small floor. "Is..is he dead? Did you kill him Wufei?"

"I barely split the skin," Wufei whispered. Trowa had hopped off the table and now knelt beside the small blonde boy. He reached out a hand to feel for a pulse, then jumped back as Quatre's eyes suddenly opened and he sat up, coughing.

"Damn, that's some tough kid. You'd think he was a weak little thing..."

The four Kassatsu boys all drew in their breath sharply as Quatre spoke...no, it wasn't Quatre, not anymore.

Duo choked. "S-solo...?"

"Hey, kid brother!" Quatre's mouth moved, but it was Solo's voice. None of them could ever forget Solo's voice. Quatre's eyes turned to Wufei. "Hey, koishii! I'd kiss you, but Quatre won't let me. It'd probably disturb him somewhat, kissing a spirit's koi."

"What the hell is going on?" Heero demanded to know in a monotone voice, holding Duo protectively.

"You always were blunt," Solo replied through Quatre. "To put it simply. I, Solo Maxwell, was killed unnaturally, without reason, and before my time. I was killed without my living consent, so I became a spirit. And, damn, I wanted to see and talk to you guys so badly, so I called out to Quatre. Quatre's a spirit psychic, so I spoke with him, asking him to find Duo Maxwell. So he did. And then...well, you guys always were kind of skeptical of the supernatural, and I couldn't let you kill Quatre, my only way of communicating with you so...I sort of took over..." Wufei looked sharply at Quatre...or Solo, and Quatre/Solo sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine. I possessed him, and without his permission, I might add. And this kid's a real fighter and very powerful, so I may just vanish any moment again. Why's it so dark in here?" Quatre/Solo held out a hand and the blinds suddenly spun up and rattled against their rods, letting sunlight flare in, lighting up the room. The four boys gaped at Quatre/Solo. Quatre's silver eyes had changed completely into the deep, cobalt blue eyes they knew so well, right down to the sparkle of love and fun and laughter nearly identical to Duo's old sparkle. Trowa glanced over to the blinds, then back to Quatre/Solo.

"Possessing a spirit psychic has a lot more advantages," Quatre/Solo grinned. "Powers, for example."

"This little kid has powers?" Duo blinked, and Quatre/Solo nodded.

"Cool, huh, bro?" Quatre/Solo laughed. Solo's laugh. "I always wondered what it would be like to have powers!"

"I doubt Quatre is going to let you get away with breaking his rules," Trowa said.

"Do you always have to state the obvious?" Quatre/Solo groaned. It was his 'damn, I'm in trouble now' groan. The same groan which had been inherited by Duo. "Anyways, Quatre's getting stronger, so on to the real business. The real reason I want to talk to you." Quatre/Solo took a deep breath, and then a twinkle of excitement shone in his eyes. "There's a way for me to become alive again. You..." Quatre/Solo suddenly gasped and went stiff, eyes shut tight. He fell to his knees, doubled over.

"Solo!" Duo yelled, rushing to Quatre/Solo in worry.

Quatre/Solo opened one eye and squinted sideways at Duo. "Don't worry, bro. I ain't hurting. Quatre...Quatre's regaining control. I can't finish...what I want to say. But...I have to say this..." Quatre/Solo took a deep breath and straightened best he could to look Wufei straight in the eyes. "You look like hell in black, love..." And Quatre/Solo collapsed, convulsing once more.

Quatre suddenly gasped as he opened his eyes, his own silver blue eyes, and blinked hazily at the ceiling. He was trembling and sweating out of fear and exhertion, and he breathed shakily, tears coming out of his eyes. He had let it happen. He swore that one day, he would never be possessed again. And he had relaxed, let a spirit in and not pushed it out. He had let Solo share his body for a while. And Solo had possessed him after he said no. It had been so sudden, he couldn't fight him off at first. But there was no way in hell he would let Solo stay in control.

_"...sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," _Solo's words finally got to Quatre's scared brain functions.

You bastard!" Quatre yelled back verbally and mentally. "I said no, and you knew I didn't want it! I didn't want it."

_"I'm sorry. I had to. They would have killed you, they would! I had to!"_

Get out! Quatre commanded, pushing at Solo.

_"Please, Quatre!" _Solo begged. _"I have to stay. I need to talk to them. I didn't get to finish..."_

You are finished, Solo. Out.

_"Quatre, please..."_

"Get out, Solo!" Quatre yelled. "Get out!" Quatre placed both hands on his heart. "Kith Elorcth Mar Tayk'i Elorin'inn." Quatre focused his power and drove it straight at Solo. A moment passed, then Quatre knew he was gone. He laughed, but it was a mirthless laugh, filled with pain. He withdrew into himself, tears streaking down his cheeks.

"...Quatre?"

Quatre's silver eyes shot open and he blinked as two emerald eyes met his. The name Solo had said came to his memory. "T-trowa?"

"Are you alright, little one?" Trowa asked, helping Quatre sit up. Quatre hadn't felt physical contact with warmth behind it for the entire day.

The sudden reality hit Quatre hard. These four had seen his spirit side. They knew. Quatre knew Solo had told them what he was, and he had shown some of what Quatre would do, as Quatre had just now. Now he had to leave again. Four days here, and he already had to leave. Even though it was Solo who made Quatre stop here in the first place, it was still a nice town with nice enough people...he meant the older generation by that.

This was just too much for him to handle in one day. Being possessed had thrown so many memories he wanted to forget straight back in his face. Too many painful memories. And he might have to wipe their memories. Every time he was forced to take a piece of someone away, he wished it was his own memory. He so badly wanted to forget the events that led up to that nightmare of a day. Quatre realized he was crying and forced himself to breath as the four boys looked at him.

Now that the light was on, they could see Quatre's appearance clearly. He was a pale boy, with hair a light gold white color, the ends tipped black, his bangs hanging just past his eyes. He was an inch shorter than average with wide innocent eyes a grey silver color, a faint spotting of blue in them. He appeared to be wearing eyeliner, for all around his eyes was black, as well as a line of black around his slightly darkly shaded lips. He was wearing fingerless leather gloves and his nails were painted black. He had two layers of shirts on, one with longer sleeves than the other. A white one underneath, a navy black one overtop with a symbol of some language on it, and normal fresh looking jeans overtop white sneakers. He looked an average, slightly dark boy. Nothing special, except maybe the fact he was very cute.

"Are you alright, now?" Trowa asked.

"Yes," Quatre swallowed. "Thank you."

"Did...did my brother really talk through you?" Duo asked.

Quatre closed his eyes for a moment. "Yes. He did."

"But he shouldn't have."

"Trowa?" Duo said.

"Quatre obviously didn't want Solo to possess him," Trowa simply pointed out.

"I'd kill him if he wasn't dead already," Quatre stated darkly. The four looked at him angrily for a moment, and he sighed. "Fine, fine. I wouldn't kill him, necessarily...it's just...well, you'd probably hate him, too, if he possessed you." Quatre smiled inside, glad that he was giving up no clues as to why he hated possession. Being possessed didn't hurt or anything. At most, it just felt really, really wierd. But when possessed, the possessee had no control over his body's actions, as Quatre had found out in a very painful way a few years ago. He didn't trust spirits anymore.

"So where is he, now? Where's Solo?" Wufei asked.

Quatre looked at him for a moment. He saw and felt the hope they all held inside, the joy they felt at speaking to their dead friend. Quatre felt a tiny bit of guilt nag at him, and he looked away to his hands. "I...I pushed him out."

"You pushed him out?" Wufei repeated. "What's that mean?"

"I got rid of him. I pushed him out of my mind," Quatre explained. "He's not here anymore."

"He's...he's gone?" Duo choked. "Gone forever?"

"Yes, because he's dead," Quatre said. "But, no...his spirit isn't gone forever. I have the ability to find him again."

"Will you?" Heero asked.

"No."

"Why the hell not?" Duo shouted.

"Because spirits do nothing but hurt you!" Quatre yelled, standing up.

"Solo never hurt anyone," Wufei argued. "He was the nicest guy of us all."

"He said he knew a way to come alive again...," Duo said.

"He died," Quatre said firmly. "When you die, you don't try to come alive again. You're dead, and that's that. Bringing people back from the dead does nothing but cause pain for those brought back..."

"How do you know all this?" Heero asked. "Shouldn't you ask Solo himself about what he has planned?"

Quatre gave hima sharp glance. "I know all this because I'm a spirit psychic. I'm the only spirit psychic ever in history." Quatre opened the door and shrugged Wufei's sudden restraining hand of his arm. "I'm the only one because I once was a spirit."

"You mean..."

"You were dead?" Wufei finished Duo's question. "Like Solo? A spirit?"

Quatre sighed, and struggled for a moment, wondering how much to tell them, how much he would have to say to get them to forget Solo's idea. "I was killed, like Solo was, and I became a spirit, like he is. I'm alive now, and it's hell. You don't want Solo to have to go through what I went through...what I go through. You don't want it, and if he knew, he wouldn't either."

"Why don't you ask him that," Heero said. "You don't speak for Solo."

"Why can't you get it through your heads?" Quatre snapped. "Bringing back the dead is tampering with higher powers. We weren't meant to breathe life into people! If I had my choice, I'd rather be dead right now. Better to be dead than what I am now. Better to be a wandering spirit hoping to get into heaven someday than have all the guilt and pain being alive causes. If Solo comes alive, he'll become a spirit psychic. And that will be killing him all over again!" Quatre stopped, breathing hard. He had lost his perfect control on his temper. He had let his gaurd shift just a little, and look what had happened. He was in a fine mess. Now he had no choice but to leave. "Being a spirit psychic hurts..." He trailed off into the silence as his words sunk in.

"What happened to hurt you so badly, little one?" Trowa whispered into the silence.

"You don't want to know," Quatre said softly. "I hope you enjoyed talking to Solo. I have to go now..." He stepped out into the hallway and began walking down the empty corridor of lockers. A voice behind him halted him midstep.

"Quatre," it was Trowa. "I'm sorry you went through what you did, little one. But I know that we and Solo would do anything to be together again. Him being dead causes more pain than if he was ever to come alive again."

"Solo shouldn't have died, anyways," Duo spoke now. "He was just a victim."

"We're all victims," Quatre sighed, then left the four Kassatsu members behind. School was supposed to start in ten minutes. It was pointless now. He couldn't stay in the school anymore. He had to erase his record and go home to Rashid, to hear 'I told you so' in a more discreet manner. He knew he should have erased Kassatsu's memories, but he just hadn't been able to. That simple fact put him in a ton of risk. They could talk, and the school would find out, and then others would, and more and more people and then they would come for him again. If he vanished now, he might have a chance. Vanish and hope the boys of Kassatsu were private people.

So, without a second thought, Quatre stealthed away from school and didn't return.

* * *

Ta-dah! There is the third chappie complete and posted. I'll only have one or two more before I have to start writing some more. Let's hope I don't have a bout of writer's block. Review! Oh, and read on! 


	4. Spirit Psychic Pain

Fourth chappie! I feel like dedicating this entire chapter to Hawk. While I didn't get her to beta this one, she's still an awesome beta and person to swap ideas with! Yay, Hawk! Read on, now, and enjoy the fourth chappie!

* * *

Kassatsu-Life or Death

Storm

"Where is he?" Heero growled. "He hasn't been at school for a week."

"I never thought you to be impatient, Heero," Trowa commented, his eyes scanning the crowd of students milling in the cafeteria. Half those students eyes were glancing curiously every now and then right back at them. It was highly unusual for Kassatsu to be out and about amongst the student body. They had been dissapearing from classes and at lunch ever since Solo died. Everyone knew the boy's death hit all of them very hard.

Heero shot a sharp look at Trowa. "I'm not impatient," Heero snapped back, then sighed. "It's Duo. He's exhausting himself..." They glanced over at the long haired boy. He was seated in a chair at a table with Wufei and Hilde. His head rested on the tabletop, and his violet eyes were closed. Hilde was gently brushing his bangs out of his face as they watched, a warm, loving smile on her face. Hilde Schbeiker had been with Duo and Solo at the orphanage many years ago. She was adopted when she and Duo were eight, but they had always kept in touch and now went to the same school. Hilde was like an unnofficial sister to Duo, and together, she and Heero took care of the braided boy. Duo often became absentminded, forgetting to take care of himself, like now.

Wufei hadn't been doing that much better. He was constantly seen biting on his lip, deep in thought. This should have been a good sign, since Wufei usually bit on his lip before Solo died, since he was a scholar and always thinking, but now, they knew it wasn't schoolwork he was thinking of. He had bit right through his lip in three places already, and he was looking bedraggled. His hair often had some loose strands when he forgot his gel and his clothes weren't as neat as he always prided them as.

"They're both going to go crazy," Hilde commented as she stood up and joined them. "I don't know what Quatre spoke to you guys about, but it's bugging them a lot."

"If Quatre would just come to school, we could get them out of this depression forever," Heero said.

Trowa didn't reply. Then, after a moment, he turned an amused eye towards Heero. "Do you think you still have the knack to hack?"

"Sure. But why...?" Heero's eyes lit up and he smirked as he realized what Trowa was getting at. "Duo and Wufei make a distraction, and I check the school computers for Quatre's address."

"They might have erased them already, guys," Hilde commented.

"Even if it's been deleted, Heero can still find it," Wufei spoke, having heard the last bit as he walked up to join them. Duo still slept away on the table. "I don't tell you guys this enough, but it's damn good to have you all for friends."

"Let's wake up Duo and go, then!" Hilde chirped. She spoke quickly as she saw them glance secretly between themselves, then look at her. "If I was better friends with you three, I'd be in Kassatsu myself. And I have the funny feeling this involves Solo's death, so I'm definitely involved. Not to mention I have to look out for Duo."

"Heero looks after me more than enough," Duo mumbled.

"I mean in the feminine motherly sort of way. Wash your clothes, brush your teeth. That sort of stuff."

"If we're gonna do this, let's do this," Duo yawned, then gave a small half crooked grin. "You know, it's amazing the stuff you can hear when you're asleep." Duo stood up and rubbed his hands with glee. "So what shall we argue about this time, 'Fei 'Fei?"

"Don't call me 'Fei 'Fei!"

"Wuffles, then?"

"My name is Wufei!"

"Hold the argument for the halls," Hilde suggested to the two. Heero led the way, since people seemed to part in front of the icy eyed boy, with everyone else following until they were in the hallway, near the main office.

"I suggest a bit of fighting," Hilde smiled innocently.

Heero nodded his agreement, then shot a sharp glance at Wufei. "Don't hurt him too much, or I'll have to break your fingers."

"Hey!" Duo shouted indignantly. "I can hold my own!"

"Now, Duo?" Hilde prompted. "What were you saying about Wufei's hair the other day?"

Duo looked blank for a moment, then his eyes sparked and a devilish smile made its way slowly onto his lips. "I was saying how it was cute."

"Cute!" Wufei sputtered.

"Yeah," Duo grinned. "I mean, it's sort of tufty sometimes, and then when your bangs hang down you look really kawaii!"

"I am not cute!"

"That's only one man's opinion, 'Fei," Duo replied.

"My-name-is-Wufei!" Wufei said through gritted teeth. He looked desperately at Heero. "Can I at least break a bone? Just a little one?"

"No," Heero replied firmly, then looked thoughtfully at Duo for a moment. "But I can't say a black eye is out of order..."

Wufei laughed maniacly and pounced on Duo. As they went rolling down to the floor, throwing feints and fake punches and kicks to draw a crowd-though Wufei was adding in a few real ones, which Duo returned graciously. When the two Kassatsu members fought publicly, it always drew a crowd and every teacher in a matter of moments, since Wufei excelled at martial arts and always put it to use, and Duo was an excellent brawler, with a few underhanded tricks of his own. So, just like every other time, the entire school was drawn to them like bees to honey, and Trowa and Heero slipped into the school office easily.

It was empty, as expected, and Heero entered the principal's office and sat at the desk. His fingers flew instinctively, passing through each and every one of the locks and password protected areas. In a moment, he accessed the student database. As predicted, one Quatre Raberba-as they had learned his last name from the school know-it-alls-was not there. So Heero did some searching, going deeper and deeper into the history and deleted files of the hard drive. He let a smirk rise on his face as he faithfully printed out the information pages on Quatre Raberba. Handing one set to Trowa, and putting one set in his own pocket, they exited.

Ths site outside was different than when they had left it. Apparently, Duo and Wufei got a bit too into it, since it appeared that Duo had fisted a teacher in the eye and Wufei had knocked one student out cold. Now they stood back to back, facing teachers all around. It always happened that way, even with a diversion. They fought each other, then backed each other up in order to escape punishment. The principal was talking to them, trying to 'reason with them', while holding his nose to try and stop the blood flow. Heero and Trowa weaved their way into Duo and Wufei's protective circle area.

"Mission accomplished, 02," Heero murmured in Duo's ear, wrapping a hand around Duo's waist. The teachers apparently saw their chance as the whole circle seemed to lean in. It stopped quickly and instead expanded as Trowa easily backflipped towards them. No one ever wanted to mess with Kassatsu. Duo knew street fighting, Wufei martial arts. Trowa was an expert acrobatic fighter, and Heero was just plain impossible to take down.

"Let's blow this joint!" Duo shouted. "Take me away, Heero!" Heero gripped Duo's hand in his own and they bolted, knocking down about ten people on their way out. Trowa simply started flipping head over hands down the hall, which automatically cleared a path that Wufei followed before it closed again. In a moment, the four of them were sprinting out the doors and away from Shiann High, teachers calling and yelling that there would be consequences after them.

All of them knew the teachers couldn't do anything. Duo was an orphan, living at the Maxwell Church Orphanage. Wufei's parents were in China, a very long distance call. Trowa lived with his sister, who trusted Trowa more than the teachers, and simply ignored them. And Heero...none of the school people knew where Heero lived or his phone number, so they couldn't call him. If anything, they'd be suspended. They didn't really care. And if they were expelled...well, they'd wait two weeks, then Heero would do his computer magic and they'd be in again.

"So where does the little blonde angel live?" Duo asked as they stopped in safety.

"444 Fourth Avenue."

"...Solo's number," Duo stared. "That's kind of ironically scary..."

"Scary or not, let's go," Wufei insisted. A moment later, they were in Trowa's car, which he only trusted himself and Heero to drive. Of course, only those two had their full licenses.

Trowa pulled out of his parking space and shifted gears, then sped off towards Fourth Avenue, which was, ironically, in the fourth district of town. Surellin was probably the only town split into mini districts for a purpose no one seemed to know. About five minutes of driving later, Trowa rode up to a rather large house...no, it was more of a mansion.

Duo whistled. "Who wants to bet the kid's loaded?"

"For once," Wufei said as he stepped out of the car. "I think Maxwell might be right."

The four went up to the gate, then began discussing who should ring the bell. Heero was ruled out immediately, since he was't very social. Trowa was checked off next since he was sort of scary to meet for the first time since he always looked the same. It was a tie between Duo's insanity and Wufei's grouchiness. As they pointed out reasons why and why not, none of them noticed Trowa pushing the ringer until a funny, arabically dressed man came to the gate and grinned at them.

"Who's calling at the Winner mansion?" he chuckled.

Trowa replied. "My name is Trowa Barton. These are my friends, Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, and Wufei Chang..."

"Chang, Wufei," Wufei muttered.

"...We're here to see Quatre Raberba, please."

"How do you know Master Quatre?"

"We met him at school."

"Ah," the man clicked his tongue. "Master Quatre didn't like that place. He quit. Said he liked tutoring better. Rashid is always right!"

"May we see him?" Trowa asked, ignoring the man's random talking.

"Oh, sure, sure," the man opened the gate. "Nice that Master Quatre made some friends. He doesn't have any, unless you consider us old codgers. That kid gets very lonely indeed." The gate swung open, and they stepped through. The man stopped them and began searching Trowa quickly. He searched Heero, with Duo keeping Heero from killing him, and then Wufei. When Duo's turn came up, he emptied his pockets into his hands and searched through it until he found his jack knife, handing it to the man, then getting searched. Duo getting searched took about a full minute, since he kept giggling and claiming he was ticklish. After about ten minutes and some odd questions, they were let into the house, where a giant of a man met them. He had broad, broad shoulders and dark hair. He was also dressed arabic style, and the others seemed to refer to him. Others as in the dozen more arabic men they passed.

"I am Rashid," he said in a deep voice. "Please follow me." He led them up a set of stairs and down a long hall, then motioned them through a set of doors. "Master Quatre resides through those doors down the hall. Do not try anything foolish." And he left.

"Better stay behind, Duo," Wufei remarked. "You always play the fool." Duo simply grinned and spun towards the door, wacking Wufei in the face with his braid. He opened the door and stuck his head in, then whistled low.

"It's a palace in a bedroom!" he said. The others stepped in with him, gazing at the room. Marble stone was in various places, with crossing silken curtains and real beads of stone. "Looks arabic," Duo commented. "Bet'cha Quat's arabic!" Eyes rolled as they advanced in the room, calling out Quatre's name. Trowa pushed aside a hanging and motioned the others to join him in the corner of the incredibly large, maze-like room.

"Aaaw, kawaii!" Duo chirped at the site.

The corner of the room was occupied by a silver styled bed, with silver silk covers, all mussed and bunched up in places. And the bed was occupied by a little blonde angel, sprawled cutely on his stomach. He was dressed in soft, white pajamas, his barefeet sticking out of the covers, his middle covered. One hand hung over the edge of the bed, while the other was tucked under the pillow. His face was peaceful and smooth.

Even Trowa couldn't help but let a secret and hidden smile slide onto his face for a second as he looked at Quatre. Trowa was always a sucker for small, cute, shy things. It was why he was so good with animals of any kind. And Trowa couldn't help but think of Quatre as entirely kawaii, like Duo said. Only Trowa saw it all the time. It was why he had called Quatre 'little one' earlier. And it fit. Of course, 'desert prince' seemed to pop into his mind as well.

The four of them stared at Quatre for about five minutes until Duo spoke uncertainly. "Should we wake him up?"

"I don't know guys," Wufei said. "I assume Rashid didn't know he was asleep, or we probably wouldn't be in here."

"But should we wake him up?" Duo asked again. "Or should we let him sleep?" Duo seemed to think of this statement, then answered his own question. "Nah. We've done too much to get here in the first place to leave and come back later. I I got a black eye to get here, you know. Who knows if Quatre will even let us in later? Let's wake him up." Even though Duo had said it, no one moved.

"Who's going to wake him up though?" Wufei asked.

"You know, that's a very intelligent question, 'Fei 'Fei, since you never know how someone wakes up," Duo stated his opinion. "Quatre could be a very bad morning person, which means we shouldn't wake him up because he could hurt us, since we know this kids got powers. And trust me, when Heero wakes me up too early, I get mad, too. I'd hurt him if I wasn't sure he'd deny me cuddles for the day. It's bad to go without at least a cuddle a day. It gets lonely! My motto is 'A cuddle a day keeps loneliness away'."

"I thought your motto was 'I run, I hide, but I never tell a lie'?" Wufei asked.

"The many personalities of Duo Maxwell have many mottos," Heero grunted. "I believe one of them is 'A motto a day keeps Heero away'."

"No-o, Hee-chan, don't be like that," Duo whined, pulling on Heero's arm as he pouted. Heero 'hn-ed' and rolled his eyes, but everyone knew he had given in and didn't really mean what he had said.

"Changing the subject, who will wake him up?" Wufei asked.

"Trowa should!" Duo grinned. "He's always been good with cute li'l things."

"That's animals, baka!"

"Animals, people, we're all the same inside," Duo said dramatically, then paused, Quatre twitching as if waking as he did. Duo continued in a whisper. "Actually, people are a lot dumber sometimes."

"I second that motion," Trowa agreed, sending a long look in the direction of the babbling members of Kassatsu. Well, Heero didn't babble, but Duo did, and Duo could get Wufei off track like taking tires off a car. And once thay were all distracted, Heero often by Duo...well, wise Trowa was left on his own.

Trowa stepped forward to the bed to gently shake Quatre's shoulders when he stopped midstep and listened, his sharp hearing picking up the faint, telltale sound of liquid dripping slowly onto carpet.

"What is it, Tro?"

Trowa held up a hand, motioning them to be quiet, his ears focusing on the sound, blocking all other noise out. He followed it, with his ears, then with his eyes. The sharp, emerald pair of eyes followed it down the wall and down Quatre's arm on the bed. He took a sharp intake of breath and knelt beside the bed, setting his palm underneath the Quatre's fingertips hanging off the bed, the liquid dripping off into his palm.

"Oh, God...," Trowa breathed, lifting his hand up to see clearly. Three glistening streaks of red blood droplets shone on his skin.

"What the hell...Tro...is that blood?" Duo asked hesitantly, worry coming into his voice. Trowa slipped into action. He reached up and flipped Quatre over, revealing the ten inch gash along the pale boy's forearm, rapidly seeping blood.

"Holy shit!" Duo yelled. "Oh, shit, shit...Quatre!" Trowa quickly took a sheet, bunched it up, and pressed it against the wound to stop the blood flow. Quatre winced in his sleep as Trowa applied pressure.

"Someone go get Rashid!" he ordered. Wufei turned and ran out to fetch the big man, since Duo was busy panicing at the moment. Heero finally tugged on his braid and told him firmly to get a hold of himself or he wouldn't get any cuddles. Duo giggled nervously and shut up.

"Do you think he was trying to kill himself?" Heero asked.

"Is...is being a spirit psychic that bad?" Duo asked.

"I doubt it's suicide," Trowa said. "Nothing here truly speaks of suicide."

"How did he get that cut, then?"

Trowa looked at Quatre, who hadn't woken up at all. "I don't know."

"Is he gonna be okay?" Duo asked. "God, please let him be okay..."

"We just have to get him treated, and he should survive," Trowa mentioned as Quatre twitched again. "He hasn't lost that much blood..."

"Trowa," Heero interrupted, pointing at Quatre's other arm. "Look." Trowa's eyes followed Heero's direction and he stared, shocked and stunned by what he saw. Before their eyes, Quatre's skin on the other forearm was parting as though being cut. It started at his joint and went nearly to his wrist, another ten inch long gash.

"That is not normal!" Duo yelled, squatting to the floor. "Oh, God...Heero!"

"Duo, relax," Heero said, even as he gathered his own handful of blankets to press against the new wound. "Just breathe, koi. He's going to be fine!"

"We didn't let you die, and we won't let him die!" Trowa assured his friend. Duo breathed as Heero instructed, his breaths shuddery and shaky, then watched them with frightened eyes, staring at the blood.

"What in the...," Rashid's voice came booming into the room just before he did. He made his way over to the bed and his eyes widened at the sight of the blood and Quatre. "Master Quatre!" He exclaimed.

"I didn't do it!" Duo cried, holding his head. "I didn't do it!"

"Wufei!" Heero spoke the chinese boy's name, attracting his attention, and looked at Quatre's arm, then to Duo. Wufei understood, and they rapidly changed places so Heero could go calm the now panicing Duo.

"It's just a bad memory, koi," he whispered into Duo's ear. "It's not real. I'm here. You're okay." While Heero comforted Duo, trying to get the braided wonder to calm down, Rashid went and shook Quatre's shoulders.

"He has to wake up," Rashid explained. "He's being attacked right now. If we wake him up, he won't get any more hurt. Master Quatre, wake up!" Quatre suddenly gasped and convulsed, arching his back in pain. Rashid's face took on an extremely dark and worried expression. "Oh, no. They're trying to kill him. They're attacking his life force! Master Quatre!" Rashid shook the boy's shoulders once more, continuing to speak Quatre's name.

"Wake up, you baka!" Wufei called, blood starting to seep through the cloth.

"C'mon, Quatre," Trowa said. "C'mon, little one..."

* * *

So the life threatening part has started. The next part will explain some more about how Quatre is getting hurt, but I have to finish it. So much writing to do! So many readers to please! Anyways, this is the fourth chappie, brao for me, and review please!


	5. Phantom Manslayer

Kassatsu

Sutoomu

First off. I want to profusely apologize to all my readers for taking FOREVER to update. It wasn't my fault. My labtop internet connection was busted, and I just got it fixed. But, for all that time I couldn't get on the net, I wrote a lot. Which means I have, maybe, two chapters to post. The first is this, and it explains a lot about what has happened to Q. So I hope you enjoy it and like it and forgive me for making you wait sooo long.

Gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai.../bows and bows and bows/

Please review. If I get some reviews, I'll post the next chapter. Which is the one that explains how he is getting hurt.

* * *

"Master Quatre, are you finished with your tea?"

Quatre looked up from his book and nodded sadly. He sighed as the Maguanac left the room with the tray, then set the book down and stared longingly out the window. It had been a week since Solo had possessed him, a week since he had spoken to Kassatsu, and a week since he left school. For some reason, his feelings had told him not to tell Rashid about Solo or anything, just like his feelings had stopped him from erasing Kassatsu's memories. He had simply told his giant of a bodygaurd and loyal servant that he had decided school wasn't for him. He had listened politely to Rashid's small lecture and 'I-told-you-so' in order not to give anything else away. Now, though, after a week back at tutoring, he was missing something. He knew he wasn't missing the school, since having the Maguanacs teach him was quite amusing, and he knew it wasn't the people, since most of them had been rude. He faintly suspected he was missing Kassatsu, or, more likely, Solo.

Solo had been the first spirit to just talk to him nicely. He had been somewhat persistent in 'find Duo', but he hadn't just possessed Quatre right after he got access. No, he had stayed hidden for a little while, let Quatre get used to him, and then only spoken to Quatre. Solo had respected his wishes of no possession at first and, now that Quatre had all the time to think about it and mull it over, he had had sufficient cause to possess Quatre. The Arabian boy had no doubts that Kassatsu would have injured him, but then again, it was Solo's fault for getting him in that situation in the first place. But Solo's intent behind it all was wrong, Quatre knew that. Solo shouldn't come alive again, and he shouldn't have used Quatre to find his friends and give them the notion. It was all just a bad idea. Because of Solo, Quatre had left school, which had actually been a good idea. To Quatre, Solo seemed like your average person...er, spirit. He made mistakes but tried to make up for them, and made more mistakes. At least he seemed to have a nice attitude.

Quatre's black lined eyes suddenly hardened with resolve. He stood up and made his way to his bed. He was still in his pajamas from the morning, having felt sleepy and very tired today, so he simply jumped under the messy covers and closed his eyes, breathing deeply. He got into a comfortable sleeping position and then leapt. Quatre pushed at himself, and seperated his spirit form. He hovered in mid air, looking down at his human body breathing in a deep sleep, then turned and floated out the window into the spirit realm, Trowa's words ringing in his mind.

_"Solo being dead causes more pain than him being alive..."_

Maybe that was so...but they didn't fully understand. If he could talk to Solo, make him understand...he had to try. Quatre began floating around in the spirit realm, a realm entirely white and silver and misty, himself being a misted over spirit Quatre. He began to float through the streets...well, technically, they weren't streets. They were more like large corridors with smaller, shadowed corridors attached. It was like being in the school with halls but everything was white and misted and there were no laughing or annoying teenagers around. A plus for the spirit realm. Of course, the random spirits you could meet was a down sign.

Quatre stopped admiring the dreamlike realm and began to search for Solo's spirit signature. Finding a faint trail, he began to follow it, eyes peered for any sign of Solo or any spirit for that matter. It could be very dangerous to be caught by surprise by a spirit. You never knew whether they were violent or not. And if Quatre was hurt in this world, his physical self mirrored his injuries in the real world. Life threatening, definitely. He knew this from past experiences. He saw a few shadows flicker as though a presence was there, but they only lasted the blink of an eye, and Quatre knew they were gone because he couldn't sense anything. The trail of Solo grew stronger the farther towards it he went, and he expected to find Solo soon.

_"Are you looking for me?"_

But not this soon. The signature hadn't been that strong yet, which meant Solo must be pretty talented at cloaking to minimize it that much.

/Yes/ he replied after a moment. /I was./

Solo's spirit looked at him, and Quatre finally saw what he looked like. He was of average height, with brown hair a shade lighter than Duo's hair. It definitely didn't have Duo's length, but it was pulled into a small tussock ponytail at the nape of his neck, with the hair around his ears hanging free and falling over his eyes. His heart shaped face and rosebud lips were exactly like his brothers, but his light grey eyes were dead of sparkle and his mouth looked as though it was missing a grin. He was dressed in a deep blue hoodie and jeans, the outfit he died in. Of course, none of this was solid or with clear colors. Both of them were like mirror reflections, Quatre a bit firmer since he was alive.

_"Why?"_

/Why what/ Quatre blinked.

_"Why were you looking for me?"_

/I...I wanted to talk to you/ Quatre stuttered.

_"I thought you hated me..."_

/I do/ Quatre replied. /But...I've been thinking this past week since you...since I met Kassatsu and.../

_"It's been a week?"_ Solo blinked. _"Only that long?"_

Quatre nodded. Time was very different in the spirit realm. For spirits, a day could be a year, or a year could be a day. They couldn't tell. Basically, there was no time passing in the spirit realm. /Yes, that long. And I've decided that...that I am willing to listen to you. But first know this. I still hate you for what you did, but I'm willing to somewhat forgive you. I understand now why you did it, but I'm still not comfortable with it, so please don't try anything. All I'm here for is to hear your idea./

_"So you can help me?"_

/No/ Quatre said firmly. /So I can dissuade you./ Quatre sighed. /Go ahead. Tell me how you plan to become alive again./

Solo's eyes glittered at this chance, and he sat down, Quatre sitting beside him, and began to explain. _"There's a story in the spirit realm about a spirit who became alive again. They say he was a spirit one day and the next he was alive, just as he had been when he died, because of a procedure done by some of the living in the real world. I want to do that procedure, and become alive again. All the spirits say it's impossible, but I think I can do it! I know I can! I have to...for Kassatsu."_ Solo's eyes shone with determination.

/Solo/ Quatre started. /I was that spirit./

Solo's eyes sparkled and he smiled. _"I know."_

/You know/

_"I've always known. That's why I found you and joined with you. Because you're the only one who knows completely how to do the procedure. Well, that and you're the only living person who can communicate with spirits. All of those gypsies and spirit mediums and seance people are gyps."_

/True. But I'm not going to help you do the procedure./

_"Why not?" _Solo asked.

/Because you don't know what you're getting into/ Quatre shouted back. /You can't just come alive. There are sacrifices made. Sacrifices that are too dangerous to make./

_"But you did it," _Solo pointed out.

/Yes, I did it, but when they brought me back they didn't know what would happen. I was an experiment to them. Now I know, and it's not for a human being to go through./

_"Look! I don't care what the sacrifices or consequences may be! I have to become alive again! I'm not meant to be here yet. I can feel it."_

/You would care if you knew.../

_"Then tell me!"_ Solo yelled. _"Tell me, please."_

Quatre looked at the spirit boy, then set his resolve and sat up. /Fine, I will. First off, imagine pain beyond pain. Pain that goes off the humanly known scale. Pain so intense, it's like you're dying over and over again in the most torturous way ever created. That/ Quatre paused for effect. /Is the kind of pain you will feel when they bring you alive again./ Solo's eyebrows had raised at this declaration, and Quatre continued, determined to show Solo the truth. /Then, imagine having to live the rest of your life with the guilt of innocent lives killed for you on your soul./

_"What?"_ Solo asked, confused.

Quatre explained. /In order for the procedure to work, you have to kill four human lives. Four souls have to die in order for yours to come alive again. They.../ Quatre swallowed, then continued. /They killed a family in order to bring me to life. A young father and mother with little two year old twins. And the mother was pregnant. They were killed for me./

Solo swallowed hard, then breathed again. _"I...I'll figure something else out...I will!"_

Quatre decided to not even try and dissuade him in this, since he himself suspected of another way. But he wasn't here to help Solo, he was here to stop him. /When I...came back, I was in a coma for six weeks. I would have been in a coma forever, but they kept on researching and experimenting and they managed to wake me up by cutting my spine open and attaching small electronic neural pulses to each vertebrae to activate my brain. It hurts like hell, and it took me a month to relearn how to walk and talk and everything I had known before I died.

I stayed with the scientists for three months after that until I began to get my memory back, and then I ran away to find my family. Well, on the way there, a spirit possessed me, just as you did, and he took over me. Do you know of the phantom manslayer that appeared a year ago/

_"Yeah, I remember that. It was on the news for at least two months. Some guy began killing people in broad daylight..."_

/That was me, Solo. I'm the phantom manslayer. I watched from behind the spirit as he killed everyone he came across, either with weapons or with my powers. That was how I found out I had powers. By a spirit using them to slit the throat of a woman and rip apart a man. He killed forty seven people that day-including the scientists who came after me-with my body, as me, and then I watched him kill my father. And he was laughing. In my father's view, his son came back from the dead, began murdering people, and then laughed while he was killed. And the police could do nothing. With my powers, I was too powerful.

After my father was murdered, I began to fight back against the spirit. I couldn't regain control, but I did distract the spirit so he couldn't kill. The spirit decided to go into hiding, since he couldn't kill rapidly with my body when I fought him, so we spent one and a half months in hiding. But I couldn't completely stop him from killing. He killed about two or three people a night. And then he decided he was annoyed with me. He basically wasted all his energy one night in order to weaken me. And it worked. I became unconscious in my own mind.

The next day, he went on another killing spree. This time, sixty two people died before I woke up. When I did, and I found out what he was doing, I was incredibly angry. So angry that I was able to push the spirit out. Of course, once I did that, I was stuck in a square full of dead people with the police surrounding me. And for that split second when I pushed him out and regained control of my body, the barrier the spirit had put up fell down, and three bullets hit me. I got away and survived, but because of me and my weakness, two hundred and four people were dead. I killed two hundred and four people! And you know what the worst part is? Even after the spirit left, I had a sense of bloodlust. I wanted to kill more. I still...if I get angry with someone and look at them a certain way, they'll die./

_"So I guess a happy Quatre is the best Quatre, then," _Solo said in a low voice after a moment of silence between them. _"I'm really sorry for what I did now. If I had known I..."_

/You didn't know/ Quatre cut him off. /It's in the past./

Solo nodded, and after another moment asked._"What did you do then?"_

/I wandered for about a month, and then I went and found my oldest sister. I don't know how she did it, but I told her my story and she believed me. I lived with her for two months, and then the police began to catch up on my trail, as well as the spirit. My sister and I found the Maguanacs, a group of old friends, and with their help, I've been running from the police and the spirit and some other people for just over a year now. And that year has been filled with many painful discoveries about being a spirit psychic. Basically, your life will be hell. Any questions/ Quatre asked seriously.

_"Just three," _Solo ventured softly. _"How old were you when you died, how did you die, and how long were you dead for?"_

/I was thirteen when I died. I was kidnapped because of my father's wealth, tortured for six months while the kidnappers demanded ransom, and then killed when they got their money by having my throat slit. And I was dead for seven years. If I had lived normally, I'd be twenty two right now./

_"Quatre, you have had a very sorrow filled life," _Solo said. _"And I understand you wanting to keep me from going through that. But I am going to become alive. Wait, here me out!" _Solo stopped Quatre from interrupting. _"First off, when I come back alive, I'll have you. That makes a world of difference, literally. You can teach me how to protect myself from being possessed, and you could stop me if I ever was to be possessed. You could teach me everything, your mistakes and how to avoid them, the dangers and benefits. With you there, it would be easy for me. You have to admit that's true."_

Quatre scowled but nodded. /Even so. The pain.../

_"Quatre," _Solo said. _"I will gladly go through all that pain if I can be with Kassatsu again. We're all we have. We're all orphans. Duo and I were street rats until we went to our orphanage, which was destroyed in a terrorist bombing. Wufei's entire clan was murdered, including his late wife. Trowa has no memory of any parents. He was raised in a geurilla army until he left and found his sister. And Heero...Heero was an assassin, Quatre. He was taught to kill people when he was a kid. All of us have painful pasts like you, and we're all we have. Kassatsu is the reason why Heero doesn't kill anymore. Kassatsu is the reason why Duo is so happy, and the reason why Wufei doesn't think he is weak and worthless anymore. Kassatsu is the reason Trowa talks. Mind you, he still doesn't talk much, but at least he does. He used to never talk. Every single one of us has killed and have the guilt of blood on our souls, Quatre, but together, we feel whole. And now I'm gone, and Kassatsu is dying. You saw them, you know! I have to become alive for them. For them, I will take the pain beyond pain. I will take the power and the risk of possessment and pain. I will do anything in the world for them. But I can't do it alone. I need you to help me. Please, Quatre! I beg of you, help me."_

/Solo, I can't.../

_"Don't say that yet. Think it over for another week. Please, just think it over. I don't need an answer right away. I want you to understand first, how I feel," _Solo paused. _"Quatre, I ask a favor. Please allow me to join with you again. For just a week! And after that, if you don't want to help me, I'll leave and never disturb you again. I swear on my brother's life. Please, Quatre."_

Quatre thought. Solo's request wasn't extreme or unthinkable. It might actually help Quatre understand how Solo felt about all this. Of course, he was still firmly against the whole idea...wasn't he? And Solo was swearing on Duo's life. That was a very deep vow. And Quatre had to admit he liked Solo's company. It was like the friend he never had...

/Fine./

Solo jumped up and pumped a fist. _"Awesome! Can I join you now?"_ Quatre nodded and Solo flew forward into Quatre, his spirit forming with Quatre's own. It was like having two pieces of paper instead of one when a spirit joined you. It only felt a very tiny bit thicker.

/I'm going back to my world now, so hold on./

_"I'm sorry, golden, but your trip will have to be delayed."_

Quatre halted midstep. Only one person had ever called him 'golden'. He knew that voice. He knew that voice/Oh, Allah, no.../ Quatre whispered as a spirit flowed into view. He was a tall, ugly scar faced man, with completely evil eyes. Eyes which had once replaced Quatre's own. His hands and clothes were bloodstained and he chuckled as fear filled Quatre's eyes. This was the Phantom Manslayer.

* * *

Did you like it? Bet you weren't expecting that. I hope that sounded okay. I keep worrying it's stupid...anyhoo, I'll rely on your opinions. Please review me. I reply to every review 'cause reviewers are special. So please review and ask me anything. Thankies!

Storm


	6. Helvete

**Kassatsu**

**Life Or Death**

Sutoomu

So, here is thefifth chapter for this fic. I'm sorry it took so long but my laptop connection broke again and then I procrastinated trying to fix it until I got a PM from a wonderful reviewer who persuaded me to do something about it so she could have an update and keep breathing so I went out and bought some CD-R's to transfer my fics to another computer and they were bogus so I had to buy some DVD-R's and they wouldn't work so I had to take me laptop into Staples and get them to help me so I could post some more chapters... /BREATHE, BREATHE, BREATHE/

Anyhoo, this is the chapter with Helvete /eeeeviiiil/ I hope you enjoy it. Thank yous to my reviewers, RayneDancer, anissa32, HolyMistress, MousyCoon, Pyro-Bunny, Phoenix, Kinaua, and JASR! I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

_"It's been a while since we last met. And I have to admit, I thought our parting went off a little rough."_

/You bastard/ Quatre yelled, anger replacing the fear. /Get away from me./ Quatre shot force towards the spirit, but he simply flinched for a moment and then grinned his toothy grin again.

_"Now, now, golden, is that any way to treat your old pal?"_

/Pal...pal! You were never a pal of mine! You ruined my life/

_"We'll just have to remedy that, then. I do believe I never formally introduced myself..."_

/No. You just stepped in and began killing/

The spirit scowled at Quatre's interruptions and snapped a finger. Immediately, manacles wrapped themselves around Quatre's wrists. The spirit blew and Quatre was slammed back against the wall, and restrained with his hands above his head. _"As I was saying,"_ the spirit snapped. _"My name is Helvete. There, now we're not so much of strangers. That should make this easier, eh?"_

/Make what easier/ Quatre asked as he pulled on the manacles.

Helvete 'tsked' and shook his head. _"Now, now, I expected better than that from you, golden. I'm sure this time will be much funner than last time. You don't know how long I've been aflicted by the bloodlust. Too long, and stubborn little you keeps running away. Well, sorry to tell you, but it won't work this time. As you may have noticed, I'm much, much stronger than I was last time." _Helvete floated up to Quatre. If Helvete had been alive, Quatre would have been shrinking from the smell of hot breath. _"This time, of course, we're going to have to incorporate a bit of persuasional punishment. Last time, you see, you had a bit too much freedom."_

Quatre hissed in pain as Helvete drew a small knife down his inner forearm, slicing it deeply. _Maybe a bit of pain here, a bit of pain there...won't that be nice? It'll be like old times again, only better. And we can solve our bloodlust._ Helvete chuckled in his throat. _Don't deny it, because I know. You want blood, too, don't you? You crave it, need it, just as I do. You have bloodlust inside you, golden. No more innocent little child. You want to kill. Is it not a wonderful feeling? Does it not rush through your veins, provide you with a surge of adrenaline? That adrenaline, that high! It is powerful and wonderfully addictive!_

/You sick bastard.../ Quatre growled, which involuntarily turned into a small whimper as Helvete reapeated the process on his other arm. Quatre felt his blood, his life force, seeping down his arms.

_Now, now,_ Helvete dug the knife in and twisted it just before he pulled it out, causing Quatre to close his eyes tight against the pain. He wasn't new to it, but pain in the spirit world was always magnified ten times worse. And that hurt! _First rule, golden. No more backtalk! You will listen to me! No arguments, no sneaking about, no trying anything funny! I know much more now, and I will dominate you!_

/Go to hell/ Quatre spat venomously at Helvete. /You will never be able to possess me! Never again/

Helvete growled and his spirit form dove at Quatre, becoming a thin line of white mist. It speared into Quatre's chest, entering him and trying to possess him. Quatre immediately felt an overwhelming sense of pain, starting from his spine and spreading throughout his entire body. Unnoticed tears of pain flowed from his eyes as the manacles disappeared and he fell to his knees. He tried to find the power to fight Helvete, to battle him, but the pain was too distracting. Helvete had planned this well. But what Helvete hadn't planned was Quatre already having a spirit inside him. A rather pissed off, angry spirit, who was tending to have a very protective side to him right now.

_"You know, you've really caused a lot of trouble,"_ Solo snapped as he held Helvete out of Quatre's mind. _"And you're really making things much harder for everyone. So I have two suggestions. Fuck off and stay the hell away from us!" _And Solo connected with Quatre, using the blonde boy's powers along with his own in the spirit world. He thrust forcefully at Helvete, and the dark spirit was pressed back a considerable amount. Not enough, though, and Helvete responded to Solo's attack with his own fury, fueled stronger by bloodlust.

_"Shit!" _Solo cursed. _"Quatre, you have to help me. I can hold him off, but I can't get rid of him. You have to bring us back to the real world. You have to leave the spirit realm. You'll die if you don't."_

/I...can't.../ Quatre gasped. /It hurts/

_"Please try!" _Solo's voice had a hint of extreme urgency under it now, and Quatre tried. He thought of his human form, lying in bed, sleeping in a sleepless state. He tried to think of going there, of waking up, but it was too hard! Solo was straining under the effort of holding the stronger spirit off, and Quatre knew he would break. And when Solo broke, he would break, and be practically dead while Helvete wreaked terror in the human world. He had to get back! He had to! But he couldn't...!

_Little one..._

Quatre gasped at this voice suddenly in his head, and with sudden clarity and peace, he closed his eyes and opened them, staring up into the very anxious face of Trowa. Blinking hazily, he wondered why the brunette was hovering over his bed in his room, and his mouth opened in slight surprise as he saw Wufei there as well, and Heero holding a disturbed Duo on the floor.

_"Thank God!" _Solo practically yelled. _"Man, I thought we'd never get out of there. Damn, Helvete was tough. Almost too tough. I couldn't have done it if I hadn't used your powers, too. By the way, sorry about that. That's, like, only a step under possessing someone, and I know how you hate that. But you know it was neccesary, right? Right. And we got away! I wonder why Trowa's voice called you back, though. It's odd how you reacted. Hmm...maybe there's something deeper with him? Some sort of...crush?" _Solo's voice had a tease in it, and definite amusement. _"Just so you know, Trowa's gay, so you have a good chance. And he always tilted towards cute things. I think he likes you already. And with me here, I can divulge anything you want to know about him. His likes, dislikes, peeves, interests, fave music, fave idea of a date..."_

"Shut up!" Quatre yelled, sitting up abruptly and putting his hands over his ears. His cheeks were a nice shade of red from blushing now at Solo's thoughts inside his head. He noticed everyone staring at him and decided to right away reveal that Solo was with him. Better that than them thinking he was insane, especially Trowa, as Solo not-so-kindly pointed out. He looked over at Duo. "Your brother sure talks a lot!" Duo looked at Quatre with red eyes, insecurity and a hint of confusion in his eyes.

Solo chuckled in Quatre's head, a pleasant, merry sound. _"It tends to run in the family, Quatre."_

"Quatre." Quatre's head turned to look at Trowa, who was trying to press something against his forearm. Quatre saw the cuts from the spirit realm and his mouth opened, his eyes widening as the momentary distraction of waking up passed.

"Rashid!" Quatre yelled. He pulled his feet under him and vaulted off the bed into the larger man's arms, who automatically caught him. "Rashid, it was him!" Tears were streaming down Quatre's face at the simple thought. Seeing Helvete again had brought back so many memories he had tried to put behind him. This time they were extremely life like and vivid, not to mention it had added a another horrible memory to his collection.

"Master Quatre, calm down," Rashid soothed, setting the blonde boy back on the bed. "Relax. We must take care of your injuries."

"Helvete's back!" Quatre persisted, trying to tell the large man. "He found me!"

"Master Quatre, if you do not calm down and stop squirming, I will sedate you," Rashid said firmly.

/Solo/

"_Yeah, Q?"_ Solo replied quickly.

/Help me. They won't listen to me. I'm trying to tell them, but they won't listen/

"_That's because you're hyperventilating," _Solo explained. _"You have two rather serious cuts on your arms, not to mention you were just practically drained of energy to death. You have to relax, breathe, let them tend to your injuries, and then explain nice and easy so they understand. You have to be patient."_

/Screw my injuries/ Quatre shouted back. /I'll survive easy! This is more important/ And out loud he said. "Rashid, Helvete is back. He found us..."

"Just one moment, please, Master Quatre!" Rashid boomed, sounding quite like a father about to lose all his patience. The situation was making Quatre lose his patience. Rashid was practically holding him down while Trowa and Wufei both tried to tend to the wounds on either arm. This was pathetic!

"STOP!" Quatre's voice echoed across the room, the deep tone resonating off the walls to enter everyone's ears twice. A sudden wind whipped about Quatre as his silver eyes flickered with anger and annoyance. The wind forced the three nearest him back forcefully, but not harmfully, and Quatre sat up. He looked pointedly at Rashid, who blinked in surprise that Quatre had used his powers. Quatre stood, huffed, and raised a hand right above one of the cuts. His hand glowed silver for a moment, and then the skin seemed to reknit itself. Quatre switched hands and did so with the other arm.

"Master Quatre, how can you be so foolish?" Rashid demanded to know. "Using your powers will draw the spirits towards you!"

"I know that and it doesn't matter a damn bit," Quatre bit out. "Because, like I've been trying to tell you, Helvete has already found me." Rashid looked at Quatre in confusion. Quatre took a deep breath. "Helvete is the phantom manslayer spirit's name," he whispered. Rashid's eyes widened in surprise and shock...

**

* * *

**

Well, how was that? Tell me if you liked it, R & R!

Storm


	7. Quatre's Hell

Kassatsu

Life Or Death

Sutoomu

Here's the seventh installment of Kassatsu. I don't know if this is long or short, but I don't care. I want to post something while I can! So here it is. Sorry it's been a long wait. I was on vacation. And if that excuse doesn't work, then let's just say that my real life interferes a lot with my fanfic life.

Thank you to anissa32, RayneDancer, Kami Crimson, Ellie105, MousyCoon, and DanicaOfTheMoon. That's the most reviewers for one chap I've had in this fic so far. Love you all!

Read on, and enjoy.

* * *

"Helvete is the phantom manslayer spirit's name," Quatre whispered. Rashid's eyes widened in surprise and shock and, once again, with the moment of distraction of anger gone, it hit Quatre again. He sank to the floor. Trowa, who took this as Quatre falling to the floor, caught him and eased him down.

"He...he is called Helvete?" Rashid asked. Quatre nodded, feeling very unsure of anything inside.

_"It'll be okay, Q," _Solo assured him. _"Just keep Kassatsu around. They can fight off anything. And I'm here to help."_ Quatre did feel somewhat assured. Not much, though, considering a maniac, homicidal spirit with an unquenchable thirst for death and blood was chasing after him so he could take over and use Quatre for dark actions most likely involving the death of innocent people in great numbers.

"I apologize," Rashis said. "For not listening. You have just been making many impulsive desicions lately..."

"I understand, Rashid," Quatre replied, smiling for his bodygaurd and trusted friend to cover up any of his more negative emotions. "I just have to leave here, fast."

"We shall begin preparations immediately," Rashid replied, nodding.

"Rashid, you have to prepare for four extra people," Quatre said. "Trowa, Heero, Wufei, and Duo will be accompanying us, on account of a certain tie between me and a brother of one of them." Duo looked at him in complete understanding now, and joy lit up everyone's faces. "We have to discuss things. Not to mention they've seen things here and at school, and there's no possible way we can avoid explaining, or leave them ungaurded." Duo frowned at this a bit.

_"I thought you were going to consider it for a week," _Solo asked, confused.

/I am still considering...I'm just halfway in your favour right now, that's all/ Quatre replied snappishly. /I haven't decided yet. And I made a good end point, there./

_"...true," _and Solo went quiet again.

"Yes, Master Quatre," Rashid agreed hesitantly, with a wary glance at the Kassatsu members. He left the room.

"You found Solo?" Duo asked, his eyes wide. "You went looking and found him again?"

"Yes, I did," Quatre said, frowning. "But I only went to try and persuade him his idea was crazy. And he ends up persuading me to let him join me again."

"So he's with you, then," Wufei said.

"Can we speak to him?" Duo stood up shakily.

"NO!" Quatre's voice took on the resonating quality again for an instant. He sighed, letting his anger fade quickly. "I can relay messages between you and him, but you can't talk directly with him. If Solo possesses me without my permission again, I'll push him away and erase your memories. And then Solo won't have the chance to persuade me to help bring him alive. I hope you all appreciate Solo, because he's willing to go through hell to come alive, just for you." Quatre scowled at the floor for a moment, then sighed and looked up at Wufei. "Solo says, and I quote at his amused insistence 'get the hell out of those black clothes because I refuse to take black clothes off you when I come alive again'."

Wufei blinked and then smirked. "He's still a horny bastard, then. I guess death didn't change that."

"Where are we going?" Duo asked again for the seventh time. He couldn't ever seem to remember. The five of them and Rashid were currently seated in a private and very secret plane headed for a location set by Quatre. A location that no one, except Rashid and Iria, had known about.

"He's told you a dozen times already!" Wufei exclaimed, sitting stiffly in his chair across from the braided boy.

"So?" Duo asked as if that was the stupidest thing to say in the world. "Tell me again."

"We're going to an old forgotten place. It used to be an animal experimentation lab but it was closed down years ago. It's unused now, and in the basement of that lab is where I became alive again," Quatre said once more for Duo, in a quiet, subdued tone. He was staring out the window in his own seat, Trowa across from him. Heero sat behind Duo, absently playing with his braid.

"We should not be going there," Rashid advised warningly, even though he knew the reason why they were going. It had all been explained to him. "That place holds nothing but nightmares and dark things for you, Master Quatre. You should not be going there." He stood at the front of the plane, observing Quatre with concerned eyes.

There was a long moment of silence that followed this as everyone waited for Quatre to respond. Finally, he sighed wearily and turned to them, his dark lined eyes looking even darker, as his eyes were gaunt and shadowed with pain. "I know...but I have to. My...my feelings tell me I have to do this. I don't want to. As a revived spirit, I know the pain it brings, and I know that those dead should stay dead, the experience I wasn't lucky enough to have. Solo shouldn't be pursuing this, and I shouldn't be helping him, but...I don't know. I have to. My heart tells me I have to help try and bring him back to life."

"You are a very passionate person," Trowa mentioned softly after another pause of respectful silence.

"I agree," Wufei nodded, then added. "But I've noticed that you have a depressing view on life. Even though you got another chance to live out your unfinished life, you wish for death to come to you."

"I do wish for death," Quatre closed his eyes, then exhaled roughly and shuddered. "You don't know what it's like. You weren't turned into a spirit psychic by some crazy old men, to be tortured with voices that aren't your own, to be controlled by someone else, someone dead and evil. I hate this life! Why? Because it's brought me nothing but pain. I've had no joy in living again. I killed two hundred and four people because of coming alive again, and I have an urge of bloodlust in my veins now that I'm constantly resisting. It's like an addiction, killing is. I have powers, but if I use them, I am found by evil spirits, who are drawn to me. I experience physical pain all the time, and mental pain as well from all the voices I hear. I can hear everyone's spirits, whether they be alive or dead, and it's suffocating! I died once, and it was horrible, then I came alive, and it was like dying all over again, and now I live, but it is like a never ending death. Death would be a release for me. Death would be life for me. But I can't die. I heal too fast..."

"I'm sorry," Wufei mumbled, looking down at his feet in shame of bringing up these horrible things for him. "...I thank you for helping Solo. You shouldn't, but you are. You are an honorable person, Quatre. I'm glad I met you."

"What's this about killing two hundred four people?" Duo asked, his eyes wide. He suddenly 'ow-ed' as Heero pulled on his braid in rebuke. Heero knew how valuable privacy could be if you had people's blood on your hands. He, himself, had never shared his deepest memories of being an assassin with anyone, not even Kassatsu.

_"You haven't told them yet," Solo stated softly in Quatre's head. He paused for a moment. "You really should, you know. They won't rebuke you or hate you or pity you. Don't worry."_

Quatre scowled. /I thought I told you not to read my thoughts./

_"I'm sorry. They're just so hard to ignore. It's like I've got two minds."_

/You think you've got it bad? I can hear yours, too, you know. Do you know how random you can be with your thoughts, sometimes? And I would prefer if you would stop deciding what to do with Wufei when you come alive again./ Solo laughed, and Quatre rolled his eyes.

"What's he saying this time?" Duo smirked. They all knew how to recognize when Quatre was talking to Solo.

"He keeps imagining what to do with Wufei if..."

_"When."_

"...IF he comes alive again," Quatre frowned. "I'll never have another innocent thought!"

Wufei began to sputter, blushing a deep red, then scowled and began to mutter about all the things he would do to Solo when the damn onna came back. And his were definitely not on the same track as Solo's, if all the mentioning of 'dismemberment, maiming, and hitting on the head' were to be believed.

_"I've noticed we got a bit off track here," _Solo said, as though scolding. _"You have to tell them your story like you told me. Just don't make the pain I'm gonna go through sound too horrible, okay? I don't want to discourage them or anything..."_

Quatre sighed, knowing Solo was right. They would have to know, and he would have had to tell them at the lab anyways, if they didn't figure out most of it on their own there. They needed to know what he had to go through in order to help him bring Solo back. If, IF, he decided he was going to. So he took a deep breath, opened his mouth, and proceeded to speak. He told them everything, just as he had told Solo, with a little less ominousness in the pain part, and they listened very quietly. Rashid's eyes were flashing with indesicion the whole way through as to whether telling them was a good idea or not. But he wouldn't dishonor the boy he had sworn loyalty to by ordering him to stop.

When Quatre finished, there was a very long and uncomfortable moment of deathly silence, then Duo spoke softly. His tone was serious and soft, with no joking or laughter in it right now. "How did you die, Quatre?" Apparently, he and Solo thought much along the same lines, as Solo had asked that same question.

"I died when I was thirteen. I was kidnapped because of my father's wealth and tortured for six months for ransom. When they got the money, they still killed me. They slit my throat," Quatre's voice was slightly hoarse now as his hand unconsciously brushed along his throat. "...if I had lived, I'd be twenty two by now. I was dead for seven years."

"Master Quatre has lived two very hard lives," Rashid spoke solemnly as soon as Quatre finished. "But he has succeeded so far, and I know he will continue to succeed. He is strong in heart and spirit, and he is the most worthy man I have ever met."

Quatre looked up and met Rashid's eyes, his own eyes shining with the threat of tears. A small smile creeped back onto his lips. "Thank you, Rashid."

"It is true, Master Quatre," Rashid nodded in respect.

"You have gone through so much because you're a spirit psychic," Heero wondered. "Maybe bringing Solo back isn't that wise. He shouldn't have to suffer like you did and do. No one should."

_"No, don't give out on me now, damnit,"_ Solo cursed. _"Tell them I don't give a damn. Tell them I fully know of the consequences of my actions and I'm prepared for full responsibility, but I still don't care. I'm going to come back alive for them. I can survive a bit of pain."_

/It's not a bit of pain/ Quatre exclaimed. /It's torture times ten. And I should know, I was tortured, brutally. I barely survived it, and that was probably only because I had a bit of experience in handling pain./

_"So do I," _Solo insisted. _"I can do it, Quatre, I know I can!"_

/We'll have to wait and see, won't we/ Quatre began to end the conversation. /I hope Lady Luck shines down on you with good fortune./

_"Where'd you get that from?" _Solo snickered.

Quatre blushed a bit. /A fortune cookie, actually. But nevermind that, we're here./ Quatre cut off the conversation just as the pilot, who was a Maguanac, declared that they were landing now and all seatbelts had to be fastened. The six passengers obeyed and soon the jet was gliding to a stop on an ill taken care of makeshift runway. It was basically a long field, but it worked well enough. They dismounted and looked solemnly at the plain, white looking building across the field. It looked run down and abandoned, with weeds and grass growing plentifully, and windows broken.

Quatre stared at it for a long while, then chuckled darkly. "Welcome to my hell."

* * *

There you go! A seventh chapter. Tell me if you liked it, and it'll be a while before the next chap, cause it's not even started yet.

Storm


End file.
